Catch Me If I Fall to Pieces
by CloverX
Summary: Lisa is left w/no choice but to trust & work w/Jackson in order to survive together in a world that's drastically changed (a world filled w/zombies!). Be warned - this is a horror story w/some romance mixed in the chaos. I've now incorporated the characters from The Walking Dead show in the story, but it's mainly about JxL. Rated a strong T.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I recently watched The Walking Dead - Season 2 finale (which scared the bejesus out of me), and thought it would make a great story for Jackson and Lisa. So be warned that this is a horror story with a dash of romance included. This story may be changed later as a crossover to the show, if I can work out a story between the characters. Disclaimer: I own nothing of Red Eye or TWD (just my own OC's).

I've also rediscovered my love of writing fiction and would appreciate your constructive criticism on anything I need to work on. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 1: Dance With the Dead**

"Lisa!" a voice said excitedly while running up to the Lux Atlantic hotel's front desk. "Lisa, we have an emergency!"

Lisa turned from the computer monitor that she was looking at and gave Cynthia a sideways glance, acknowledging that she did indeed hear her friend loud and clear. Cynthia appeared to look more distressed than usual and she was in no mood for hysterics.

"Cynthia," Lisa responded, in a somewhat disconcerted tone. "What's the problem?"

"It's the Taylor's" Cynthia responded, with a slight winced expression, knowing Lisa would cringe from hearing the couples name. But her managers reaction was more exhausted looking than put-off. "They checked in yesterday afternoon, Room 2018. Mrs. Taylor just called and said Mr. Taylor needs medical assistance. He's really sick and throwing up everywhere in their room, and from what I'm hearing, he's making a real mess."

'_Great,'_ she thought, wondering why emergencies always occurred right when she walked in the door. This newest emergency was of course coming from two of Lux Atlantic's _favorite_ customers and regulars, Bob and Marianne Taylor. After giving the couple an earful about their insensitive complaining on that fateful day of the Red Eye incident, she thought they'd take their business elsewhere. But to her surprise, they still were content on patronizing the hotel without changing their annoying attitudes in the least.

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, wishing she could crawl back in bed. It was just too early to deal with these two and she seriously contemplated on sending Cynthia up to their room to handle the situation. "Call for an ambulance and have two staff members from housekeeping head up to their room for a clean-up."

"I'm on it, but Lisa,… are you ok?"

"Truthfully, I didn't sleep well last night," she responded, looking at the cup she grabbed before taking a sip of her coffee. "My neighbor, who lives two doors down was screaming that he needed help. He was running door to door claiming that his wife was trying to kill him." She shook her head and took another sip from her cup. "The police showed up and was able to handcuff the woman, who was acting belligerent and fighting them nail tooth. She was eventually tasered so they could restrain her, and an ambulance showed up and took her away. The man's wife didn't look well..., she looked really sick. So needless to say, I couldn't go back to sleep after all that excitement."

"That's terrible," Cynthia said, while picking up the phone and understanding why Lisa was acting so agitated. "You know, I just saw on the morning news that there have been a slew of assaults – people either being randomly attacked or claiming that someone close to them was trying to hurt them…weird huh?"

"I didn't catch the news this morning but that is kind of strange," Lisa responded, while walking from behind the front counter, knowing she didn't have time to dawdle anymore. She was going to suck it up and deal with her day head-on, even if it killed her.

"I guess there _is_ a bug going around. Quite a few of our staff have called in sick today too," Cynthia said, with her expression once again wincing. "I was going to tell you that news first but then the Taylor situation came up."

"Wonderful," Lisa responded out loud, sounding agitated from knowing she'd have to deal with staffing issues later. "I'm heading up to the Taylor's room to see what I can do to help. Escort the paramedics to their room when they arrive."

Cynthia nodded her head and focused back on the call she was making.

Lisa walked to the executive elevator, and slid her key card in the electronic lock to open the doors, and stepped in. Just before the doors closed, she caught a glimpse of Cynthia talking eagerly over the phone, using a lot of hand motions to explain the situation at hand.

Lisa didn't bother to tell her friend that she also had a disturbing dream about a certain assassin who'd been haunting her thoughts since the dreaded Red Eye flight. Having both, the bad dream and being awoken by her neighbor, made her feel worse for wear than she appeared, but somehow she was always able to pull off her people pleaser skills, when needed. "When's this going to end with you Jackson? Even in death, you're still torturing me. I need my sleep," she said softly to herself.

It still seemed unfathomable that Jackson died of the gunshot wounds that she and her father inflicted on him. She thought for sure he'd pull through, and from the way he looked at her when being wheeled away on the gurney, was a look of determination that they'd meet again. She felt an uneasiness staring in those deep blue eyes, knowing that there was still unfinished business between the two. Even though he was dead and that threat was behind her, he still managed to creep up in her thoughts and sometimes even haunt her dreams. On those days, she couldn't help but be jumpy.

Sometimes the dreams were vivid, where she was being chased by him and running for her life but other dreams were ambiguous and anomalous, as if he was lurking in the shadows, where she couldn't make him out but knew he was present. She would sometimes wake in a cold sweat and try to push the nightmares away, but was always unsuccessful because she'd find herself thinking about him more during the quietness of those restless nights. This last dream though, was an exception. She dreamt that she woke in her bed to find Jackson lying next to her, stroking her hair and smiling at her. It was a genuine kind smile and she found herself brushing his cheek softly with her hand. When he leaned forward to kiss her, she abruptly awoke with her body tingling from being aroused. She laid in bed for a good hour after that thinking about him.

Recently, she started to think about his personal life and wondered about his childhood and if it was a happy one, and why he chose the path of a criminal. She was curious to know if he had a family and children of his own. It wasn't too long ago that she believed the man was nothing more than a cold, calculating, sociopath, but now, she was trying to humanize him and see him in a different light. It left a burning desire within her to search out the answers to her questions, so as to know a little more about her tormentor, and move on with her life.

The elevator doors opened and she walked out, taking the last sip of her coffee. She turned and threw the empty cup in the trash bin that was near her, knowing she better put her own personal problems aside for the moment and deal with the business at hand.

"Time to extinguish the newest fire of the day," she said quietly under her breath, shaking Jackson from her thoughts. "Let's see what kind of mess you've made Mr. Taylor."

Reaching the room that was clear down the corridor, she could hear a loud commotion coming from inside and hesitated before knocking. Turning her head, and leaning slightly towards the door to listen closer, the commotion on the other side suddenly went silent. Taking a deep breath in and wishing she had sent Cynthia on this errand, she proceeded to knock firmly on the door.

A panicked Mrs. Taylor swung open the door, "Oh Dear God, he needs medical attention now - he's not doing well! Please help him!"

"Mrs. Taylor – I need you to calm down, paramedics are on their way." Lisa said, while quickly following after the anguish woman to the bathroom.

She saw the woman's husband hanging his head over the toilet while gagging, moaning and throwing up. He then dropped to his knees on the floor, surrounded by vomit and pools of blood.

"Mrs. Taylor, why is blood everywhere?"

"It's his blood, he's throwing it up!"

The stench of vomit and blood was overwhelming. It was so foul, that Lisa could honestly say that she'd never smelled anything like it before. She couldn't help the gagging reflex that she was trying to discreetly hide, but it wasn't helping when the man was heaving so loudly, triggering that reflex within her.

"Oh – gross!" a woman's voice shrieked from behind Lisa.

She turned to see two members from housekeeping, Tom and Juliet, staring disgustingly at the mess before them and gave them a look meant to show a little consideration. However, she quickly turned back around when she heard a loud gasping and grunting sound coming from Mr. Taylor, which sounded like he was choking on his own vomit.

She held her breath not knowing what to do, but snapped out of it, when she realized her cell phone was ringing. Once again Mr. Taylor hunched his head over the toilet and proceeded to vomit but this time it looked as if blood was coming out of his mouth. From where she stood, she could see blood bleeding out of his ears as well.

Without tearing her eyes away from him, she flipped open her phone but before she could speak an excited voice started talking over the line. "You're not going to believe this!" Cynthia cried in hysterics. "Seconds after you left, a woman collapsed in the lobby. Witnesses said she was getting sick in the first floor ladies room before she collapsed. A few of our staff are assisting her….but Lisa, I don't think she's breathing!"

Lisa froze when Mr. Taylor stood and turned to face the small crowd that was gawking at him. He kept his head down and had eerily become quiet, while salivating all over himself. She took an uneasy step back but continued listening to the hysterical voice over the phone. "I'll be down in a moment. Try to stay calm Cynthia," she said, hanging up the phone, shocked that she had two dire emergencies back to back.

She watched the man just stand there, wobbling slightly, as if he had one too many to drinks. Without opening his eyes, he slowly started to raise his head, while his breathing became louder and more constricted sounding. Mrs. Taylor rushed over to him, reaching her arm out to assist him. "Honey, paramedics are on their way. You need to take a seat –"

What happened next, no one saw coming. Mr. Taylor lunged at his wife, knocking her down and biting into the soft flesh of her neck. The blood curdling scream that came from the woman was loud and horrifying. He was mauling her like a wild animal.

Mr. Taylor looked up at the three petrified hotel workers with a chunk of his wife's neck in his mouth. The blood from the woman's neck was gushing everywhere, and she laid on the floor making gurgling sounds, while gasping for breath.

"What the...?" Lisa said, looking at the man's eyes, which had a white opaque glossy film to them. She could barely make out the color of his iris, which appeared grey.

Tom gestured forward quickly, as if to help, but turned on his heels and high tailed it out of the room when seeing Mr. Taylor take another chunk from his wife neck.

"Run…" Lisa could barely gasp out to Juliet. Both stood frozen in shock and paralyzed with terror from hearing the woman's screams becoming weaker, as if the life within her was being drained away.

Utterly distressed to what she was witnessing, Lisa's legs finally darted toward the front door, with Juliet just ahead of her. She needed to warn security and get help for the woman now! Quickly flipping open her cell phone, she looked down at the screen but tripped on her own two feet, falling to the ground and knocking the phone from her hand and across the room. Her legs were trembling so badly that she felt as though the ground below her was like quick sand when trying to stand again. Bolting to her feet and feeling completely disoriented, she continued running out the room and down the corridor, ditching the phone, and not realizing that she had also dropped her elevator key card in the fall.

Tom, who had reached the elevators first, pushed the call button frantically and looked down the hall to see Juliette and Lisa running with a crazed Mr. Taylor just behind them. "He's behind you!"

Closing in to the elevators, Lisa reached for her key card but saw it was missing. "Oh shit – stairs!" she yelled, turning around to see Mr. Taylor closing in on them. Suddenly the elevator bell rang and one of the doors opened, which she and Tom jumped in but Juliet was already at the stairwell, slamming the door open, and running down it quickly.

Lisa quickly pushed the button to the first floor and the doors started closing but just as they were about to shut, a bloody arm came through, trying to grab and claw at them. The doors started slowly opening and she realized that she had something tucked in her pocket. It was a discreet item that she started carrying after the Red Eye flight.

"Keep pushing the 'Close' button!" she yelled to Tom, while pulling out a small can of mace and spraying it as close to Mr. Taylor's face as she could. He backed up screaming and thrashing at his face, as the doors finally closed.

Both she and Tom stared at each other in complete shock.

"What the Fuck was that?" Tom screamed.

"I don't know but we need to get ahold of security!" Grabbing the elevator phone that connected to the front desk, she closed her eyes while trying to catch her breath.

"Lux Atlantic Hotel - "

"Cynthia, we've got a situation – notify security that Mr. Taylor's attacked his wife – he's dangerous – and call the police! He's at the twentieth floor elevator corridor but could be on his way down! I'm on my way back to the lobby now!"

"What? Ok…ok…I'm calling security!"

Lisa hung up the phone but looked up when she heard the elevator bell ring to stop on the twelfth floor. The doors opened to a young couple who didn't seem to notice the look of terror on the two employees faces. After they stepped in, she pushed the first floor button repeatedly, and all looked over in a frightful surprise toward the closing doors, when they heard a male voice screaming in the distance. It sounded like it was coming in the direction of the stairwell.

The couple looked over at the two hotel workers, perplexed and a little nervous by what they just heard.

"When we reach the first floor, you two need to exit the building quickly, we've got a situation going on," Lisa said shakily to the couple as she picked up the phone again. "Cynthia – he's coming down the stairwell – notify security!"

She hung up the phone and looked up to watch the elevator floor numbers descend as they passed each floor. It felt like time was standing still as the numbers counted down slowly. Finally reaching the first floor, the doors opened and she motioned the couple out while looking around. It looked as if Mr. Taylor hadn't reached ground level yet. "Go now!" Lisa told the couple again as they ran out of the elevator, who were now looking just as terrified as the two hotel workers.

"Lisa! Help's here but I don't think these guys are the paramedics!" Cynthia cried out, running up to her. "Why are they wearing hazmat suits?"

She watched a group of men who were fully dressed in protective gear, with some even carrying guns, run through the lobby.

"Cynthia, I have no idea what's going on - "

She turned to hear a group of people screaming and running towards them. Mr. Taylor had made his way down to the first floor and was yelling and chasing after the crowd.

"Where's Juliet?" Lisa asked, backing up slowly, seeing the man covered in more blood than he was before. "Cynthia! Did Juliet come this way?"

"I…I…I didn't see her."

Lisa covered her ears, when loud shots rang out. Several of the men in the hazmat suits shot at Mr. Taylor, pelting his body with bullets and knocking him to the ground. He laid there motionless, appearing fatally wounded.

"We need everyone to evacuate the area," another man ordered over a blow horn.

The chaos that was surrounding Lisa was surreal. Everyone seemed to appear in slow motion, as people we're screaming and running in every direction.

"Ma'am, can you tell me who's in charge? Ma'am?!"

In a daze, Lisa watched the man who was instructing the others hazmat workers, approach her, "I'm in charge…"

"I'm Agent McLane with the CDC working with Miami Health Care Services. Are there any others in the building like the man that was shot?"

"Others?"

"Others who are sick like him. Who did he come into physical contact with?"

"Um…I don't…." she started, trying to gather her thoughts. "His name is Bob Taylor. He attacked his wife in their room…Room 2018 on the twentieth floor. He may have also attacked one of our workers in the stairwell…, I haven't seen her - we were all trying to run from him. There's also a woman who collapsed here in the lobby."

She watched as the agent turned to look at his colleague, who was examining the fallen man. He lifted his hand signaling a thumbs-up to the agent.

"We have a Code Red. Subject is down with others possibly infected. I repeat, this is a Code Red situation," the agent said, excitedly over his handheld transceiver radio.

"Infected? What do you mean - " Before she could finish her question, she whizzed around to hear a voice screaming and shots being fired again. The woman who had earlier collapsed, was now attacking a small group of unsuspecting and confused bystanders, knocking one of them successfully to the ground and biting at him.

Just behind that commotion, another figure lunged at two of the health care workers and through the struggle, Lisa was horrified to see it was Juliet, who was now covered in blood and missing part of her left cheek.

"We've got more Walkers!" someone in the commotion yelled.

"Take them down!" Agent McLane yelled, "We need to get out of here and quarantine the building – lock it down!"

Lisa jumped when she heard the high-pitched sound of the hotels fire alarm blaring and saw Tom running out a side door that was near the alarm. He must have set it off to warn people before exiting. She grabbed Cynthia's arm to run out of the building but was barely able to pull her trembling body along, and turned her attention back to the agent who was listening to a panic voice over his radio.

"_Were at a Level 5 nationwide emergency! There are incidents occurring everywhere! The dead are walking! I repeat the dead are walking! They're everywhere! You and your men need to get back to headquarters – get out of there!"_

Agent McLane didn't move but instead look around at the chaos that was developing around him. "We couldn't contain it…," he said to himself out loud in disbelief, which Lisa heard from an earshot distance. "We couldn't contain it," he repeated, the fear trembling in his voice, this time looking at her as if she knew what was going on.

"How's he getting up?" Cynthia questioned, stunned and visibly shaken by what she was witnessing.

Lisa looked over in shock at Mr. Taylor, who slowly stood and turned in their direction. He made eye contact with the two terrified women, and started quickly limping his bullet-ridden body toward them. His focus was completely on the two.

"Cynthia…we got to go!" Lisa yelled, yanking her arm and struggled to run along side a panicked crowd, while dragging her friend behind her.

"Oh shit!" she bellowed out, turning her head to see that Mr. Taylor was getting close on their heels. Shots fired out again, this time coming from Agent McLane's pistol. One bullet flew over Mr. Taylor's head, and the other impacted his chest, which he fell backwards but he immediately started moving again. The agent watched in horror as Mr. Taylor grabbed at the ankle of a frantic guest, tripping the person to the ground and taking a bite out of the exposed flesh.

Finally, reaching the outside of the building with Cynthia in tow, Lisa went in full sprint mode again running across the hotels parking lot. She turned her head slightly to the side, but not fully looking back, when hearing more shots coming from within the hotel. She wanted to pinch herself and wake up from this nightmare but was too terrified to let go of Cynthia, who was hysterically crying behind her. Little did she know that her world would be changing and unraveling so drastically, that running at a fast pace would be part of her normal routine. She already had nightmares that came to her in her sleep, now she was going to have them in the waking world.

* * *

><p>King County, Georgia (2 hours earlier)<p>

Shane Walsh watched the green faded pick-up truck descend slowly back on the road, leaving a dust trail in its wake as he stood by his patrol car with his hands on his waist. The woman who was driving the truck was speeding and trying to explain to him that she needed to get her husband to the hospital quickly that was across town. They were the Johnson's, a couple in their late forties who lived on the outskirts of the county line and who mainly kept to themselves. However, Mr. Johnson on occasion, liked to patronize the local bar in town and throw one back, which sometimes got him into trouble. Shane had been at the bar yesterday, breaking up a fight that Mr. Johnson had instigated, claiming the other guy had been bad mouthing his wife. Due to his actions, Johnson spent a night in the jail, sobering up real fast, and from the looks of it was now paying the price by having to go to the hospital from the injuries he'd sustained. The other guy, who was just as intoxicated, went to the hospital for a few scrapes and bruises, and ended up sobering up in a patient room there. Rather than giving the couple a speeding ticket, Shane let it pass but warned them to slow down, which the woman had promised to oblige.

He sat back in his squad car looking down at the highway again and saw the vehicle disappear at the end of the road, which bended down the hill. In a few hours he'd also be heading to the hospital to visit Rick Grimes, his Deputy partner, who was still in a coma. Anger was now welling up in him as his thoughts trailed to the men who gunned him down. All three men died on the scene, satisfying his need that justice was done but still wished he could have given them all a piece of his mind, which would've resulted from his fists that were clenched on his lap.

He mellowed out when his thoughts strayed to Lori Grimes, Rick's wife. Besides visiting Rick daily, he was also checking in with Lori and the Grimes' young son Carl. Shane and the Grimes didn't live to far from each other, and so he'd often drop by to see how the family was faring during Rick's stay at the hospital. He was getting emotionally closer to Lori during these visits and knew the feeling was becoming mutual from her, and felt guilty that he couldn't stay away from the woman. He always considered her a nice gal, who on occasions was gracious enough to invite him and whomever he was dating at the time, over for dinner at their house for a social call. He considered Rick a lucky man to have such a good wife, but from their last conversion on the day of his injury, was now thinking his friend didn't appreciate his wife as much as he should have.

Static sounded over his CB radio, shaking him from his thoughts. "Shane, this is dispatch, over," a females voice muffled over the speaker.

"This is Shane, what the problem Diane?"

"We got a call that there's a situation at the hospital..., we're hearing that patients are attacking staff."

"Say what?"

"That's what's being reported. Hospital security seems to have a handle of the situation but could use some assitance."

He noted yesterday, during his visit at the hospital, that the place was bustling with sick people and wondered if had anything to do with that. Suddenly, he jerked in his chair when a convoy of military trucks roared along side of him on the road. There appeared to be a dozen trucks driving down the hill fast.

"Diane - did we get word that the military is training nearby or conducting a sweep?"

"That's a negative."

Due to the amount of vehicles that passed by, he thought it odd that the station wasn't notified. But there was chance they were just passing through. Usually if there was training or a sweep being conducted of illegal activity that the military was investigating, the station was given a heads-up.

"Alright, I'm in route to the hospital," he said, starting his vehicle. "Have Kendal and Bassett meet me at the hospital."

"That's another negative. Both deputies are still investigating the fight that happened with the teens at the shopping center. Also, Deputies Parker and Anderson left for the Mill's place about ten minutes ago to respond to a domestic dispute call out there, and Simpson and Mendez _just_ left for the courthouse to respond to another disturbance that was called-in."

"Well, when someone's available, have them meet me at the hospital," he said, sounding agitated, knowing his temper was getting the best of him again. All hell was breaking loose in just a short matter of time since he left the station to patrol the county highways, that he couldn't help but think people were going a little crazy around him. Taking in a deep sigh, he pursed his lips to relax. "Thanks Diane..., just notify the deputies that I'll need some back-up."

"Roger that - over and out."

Peeling out on the road, Shane sped up to the convoy. He tailed up to the last vehicle and could see military personnel sitting in the back of the truck, dressed as if they were going into combat. He quickly eased up his vehicle to look at the lane next to him and saw no incoming traffic. Darting into the next lane, he thundered down the road and passed the trucks one by one, observing that each one was filled with military personnel. Something didn't sit right with him from seeing this and he punched on the gas pedal hard to speed down the highway and get to the hospital fast.

**TBC**

Yes, Jackson will be making his grand appearance in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In Jackson We Trust**

**Miami, Florida**

Jackson Rippner sat motionless as he stared down at the Lux Atlantic Hotel through a pair of binoculars while waiting for something to happen. He breathed in a tired and tense breath when a mild nuisance returned. It was his stomach growling but this time even louder than before. And just as before, he ignored it diligently by sucking in his gut and shifting in his seat. He was growing tired and hungry, but neither distracted his focus from his target, until now.

He placed the binoculars on the dash-board of his car with his gaze still fixed at the hotel's front doors. After a few moments of quiet observation, he sleepily closed his eyes but opened them quickly again. To counteract the lure of sleep tugging at his nerves, he breathed in a deep and controlled breath and held it for a moment through gritted teeth. Feeling the rhythmic pounding of his heart begin to quicken against his chest, he continued holding his breath, until his lungs were suffocating. Exhaling out slowly, he sank back in his seat, while relaxing his body and feeling the air from his lungs deflate in relief. A rush of elation flowed through him and he found himself doing this act several times to heighten his awareness.

Staying alert was going to be harder than he thought but necessary if he planned on getting out of Miami in one piece. He'd been on long stake outs before but always with his back-up to relieve him, which was his hit-man Hank, aka Dog. But this time, he felt it wasn't necessary to have Hank around due to the nature of his assignment, which was more personal than professional, a decision he still stood by.

Wishing he had a strong cup of coffee, he reached for a lit cigarette sitting in the ashtray that was almost burned down to the filter, and took a long puff from it. The smoke filled his lungs, which he exhaled out through his nostrils that instantly irritated his tired eyes. He was now going on thirty-six hours of surveillance and would do every trick in the book to keep his adrenaline kicking, which was hoping the fix from the nicotine would suffice for the caffeine he craved. He was going to need it from what was now happening at the hotel.

He'd only been at the hotel for a short while since following Lisa there, when all hell seemed to break loose shortly afterwards. The local health officials and a small group of military personnel arrived wearing hazmat suits and carrying guns. He watched both groups quickly assemble their teams and race into the hotel's main lobby, looking as if they were ready to shoot first and ask questions later. The paramedics also arrived on stand-by, as well several Miami police officers, whose patrol cars blocked the streets in front of the hotel.

According to the latest news report, the authorities were stretched out thin from having to aid with the growing crisis occurring throughout the city. Humanity was unraveling by the minute, and for the first time in his life, he didn't know where his priories lie to handle the crisis at hand. He was torn between leaving Miami and saving himself, or staying and risking his life, to play out his assignment. He found himself evaluating his motives over and over to why he was in Miami in the first place, and by deciding to stay, meant changing his original plans altogether. Now he was winging it, without a clue to what was next, or even how to proceed.

Hearing a noise behind him, he quickly turned his attention to his left side and stilled his body. He scanned his eyes around the fourth floor of the parking lot he was sitting in that was across the hotel. He observed a few scattered vehicles nearby but saw no one in the vicinity. The lot seemed empty and eerily quiet, making him feel jumpy by the slightest noise, and wishing now that he had park closer to the hotel to make his observations. He didn't scare easily but was on edge by recalling several hostile incidents that happened earlier. One of them he witnessed in Lisa's neighborhood late last night.

He descretely watched from his car a domestic dispute unfold between a couple that almost turned deadly. The husband was covered in blood and completely terrified of his wife, who was acting erratic and chasing him crazily around the neighborhood. Lisa tried to step in and help the man but found herself fleeing from the belligerent woman herself, once the woman's focus and rage turned on her next. He'd already jumped out of his car to intervene but the husband was able to pin his wife to the ground before she could attack Lisa, just as the police arrived. The officers tasered the woman to subdue her and then quickly hauled the couple away. He'd almost blown his cover but still went unnoticed from being halfway down the block from Lisa's view.

Riled up from the night's events, he continued watching over her residence, while communicating with several colleagues from the company he contracted with, to discuss over the phone on what was happening. All reported the same thing, which was the growing sickness and violence occurring on the East Coast. The company was tipped earlier by an informant working with Homeland Security about the civil unrest unfolding, even before incidents were reported. The information received was vague, grim, and alluded to an unknown illness as the cause to what was plaguing the population. At first he thought it was a joke, but from listening to the local news reports and seeing the violence first hand, confirmed that the informants reports were true.

His thoughts strayed abruptly as he jumped from feeling the cigarette burn between his fingers, which he quickly smoldered in the ash tray. Irritated, he flipped on the radio, to hear an anxious voice reporting the news.

_This is Lindsey Moore reporting for KXRP with the latest breaking news! We're now hearing that health officials believe an unexplained illness could be linked to the violent attacks happening on the East coast and other parts of the nation. We're also getting word from state officials that a declaration of emergency could be in effect – _

Hearing the sounds of gun shots ahead of him, his grabbed the binoculars and zoomed in at the hotel's front doors. A mob of people were pouring out quickly, scattering in all directions, while screaming and stumbling over each other to make their escape.

"Shit," he murmured to himself, a little taken back to the pandemonium that he was witnessing.

He immediately focused on a familiar figure that seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was Lisa, towing a red-headed woman behind her, Cynthia he assumed, who kept looking over her shoulder and tripping on her footing from being aggressively tugged across the parking lot. He saw Lisa stop, when Cynthia fail to the ground, appearing to be injured.

Then something strange catches the corner of eyes, which he immediately focused his binoculars on. Just ahead of both women, are a group of people approaching the hotel, rather than fleeing from it. A large male drenched in blood is leading the pack while the others are trailing behind him. All look as though their staggering and dragging their bodies along, as if they've been injured in some way.

Knowing Lisa was unaware of the danger coming towards her, he jumped out of the car and quickly made his way to the trunk. Pulling out a high-powered rifle, he immediately positioned himself over the parking lot wall, and steadied the rifle for the shot he needed to take. He lifted his finger off the trigger when hearing shots being fired from a distance and focused his scope to a police officer nearby. The poor man was being overrun by two other attackers, who looked just as mangled as the group approaching Lisa.

Looking back at her, he pressed the trigger and felt the rifle immediately kick back. A bullet whizzed out of the barrel, echoing the shot around him, making his ears ring in pain. The bullet instantly hits a parked car, smashing its windows, and making Lisa stumble backwards. She stared at the shattered glass on the ground, and then finally looked up at the approaching crowd, to see that there was something aloof about them. She watched in horror as the group began attacking the fleeing people around her.

"Shit!" He saw through the scope that the large man had quickened his pace towards both women. "Run dammit," he cursed, seeing he can't take another shot without hitting Lisa in the process. As if heading his warning, she backed up in fear and moved out of his line of fire. Without hesitating, he shot again and within seconds the bullet hit the man, knocking him to the ground.

He watched Lisa stare at the man on the ground, seemingly too petrified to move. Instead of running again, she turned her attention ahead of her, looking right at the parking lot. She scanned it quickly but doesn't focus on any one particular spot, and then moves her attention on to the next building to see if the shot came from there. Horrified, she looked back down at the man on the ground to see that he's begun moving again. She pulls Cynthia up on her feet and both are quickly on the move again, running for their lives.

Hearing his cell phone ring, he yanks the phone from his pocket and takes the call, without tearing his focus from the two women.

"Jackson, it's Nick – shit man! Have you heard the news lately? Things are getting worse here in New York!"

"Same thing is happening in Florida…but you're catching me at a bad time."

"Listen! We received more intel from our inside man and he's saying the CDC hasn't publicly disclosed how bad this virus is yet - masses of people are becoming infected! We're talking highly contagious! Don't get bit or cut from anyone sick or you're fucked! If I were you, I'd forget about your 'special assignment' and get the hell out of Miami! The company has secured several of our safe houses that are away from the cities – you need to get to one of them soon! They're stock with explosives, amo, guns - ".

"Can't now - need to finish this - " Jackson interrupted, trying to catch his breath while rushing back to his vehicle. He loaded the rifle in the trunk and removed a second automatic pistol that he tucked in the back of his pants. The first one was nestled safely in his side arm holster.

"I'll head to one of our east side safe-houses…, that's if I can make it. Call me with an update again soon." Before the voice over the line could protest, Jackson hung up and jumped in his car. He revved up the engine and quickly pushed on the gas pedal, screeching the tires down each floor towards the exit.

Seeing the exit gate and no one around it, he sped up and passed the empty attendant booth, and crashed out of the parking garage. Screeching onto the street, he firmly pumped on the brakes and turned the steering wheel sharply to make a hard left, which resulted in his car to start fish tailing. He quickly leveled it out by pumping on the gas pedal again, while controlling the steering wheel to make the car go straight. He almost collided with two other vehicles in the process, and heard the sound of crashing metal, as the cars impacted each other from behind him.

Scanning the mayhem of people screaming and running in every direction, he quickly looked around for both women. Just ahead of him, he sees several more cars wrecked or abandoned, and quickly maneuvers around the pile up that's now blocking the road. He finds himself, weaving in and out of the street and sidewalk to push forward to avoid the chaos around him. Finally, he catches sight of Lisa hurrying down the sidewalk with Cynthia hanging on her arm, who's painfully limping from her injuries.

Moving steadily past the disabled vehicles and pulling up to the women, he stops and steps out of the vehicle with the engine still running. Lisa still doesn't notice him until he whistled loudly to get her attention. He watches her turn in his direction, and amid the confusion and chaos, she drops her mouth open when laying eyes on him. She's in complete shock to see him and is looking more terrified then before.

"Hey Leese!" he shouts out, knowing he needed to say something. "Need a ride?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kings County Georgia<strong>

"Look Lori, we don't have time to argue about this! You need to take what you can, and we have to get on the road! Rick is gone - you gotta except that for Carl sake, please!" Shane pleaded, as he firmly grasped Lor's shoulders, while keeping her focus on him.

Lori's eyes filled with tears again, as she shook her head. "How is this happening?" she spoke in disbelief, not really expecting an answer from him."Tell me how this happening?" She sobbed out.

"I don't know, but we're running out of time. If you saw what I saw at the hospital, you'd already be gone. Baby, we got to move now!"

She gasped in a nervous breath and turned away from him, trying to wrap her head around the words he was speaking. She looked back in his eyes for reassurance, and saw his gaze was firm but insistent that she make a decision, knowing he wouldn't leave without her. Trusting him fully, she broke from his hold and grabbed a box with personal items enclosed, rushing down the hall. "Carl! Let's go son!" she yelled with a sense of urgency in her tone.

Carl came running down hall with a backpack and stood by his mother's side, still looking confused on why they had to leave. He watched as Shane grabbed the box from his mother, and walked to the front door holding it open for both to exit. His mother grabbed his hand and all three rushed out the door, jumping in the deputy's vehicle and speeding off.

Carl looked over his shoulder and stared at his house, wondering when he would return. Once Shane turned the corner and the house was out of sight, he pulled from his backpack a small picture, and silently looked at it. The picture was of him and his Dad, both smiling and sitting by a lake, holding up a string of fish that they had caught that day. Tears began rolling down his cheeks but he firmly pressed his lips together to not whimper or make a sound from the disbelief that his dad was gone.

Shane glanced in his rear view mirror, seeing Carl look distraught but didn't say a word to comfort the boy. What he did do was step on the gas pedal at the sight of the freeway entrance, knowing he needed to make it out town sooner than later. Gripping the steering wheel with one hand, he reached over with the other and grasped Lori's hand tight to reassure her that everything was ok.

"We're gonna be fine," he finally said to both, relieved that they were on the road. "I'm going to take care of you. Both of you. So don't you worry none."

Lori smiled sadly, leaning on the door, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She gripped his hand tightly, and with an inaudible sigh while nodding, acknowledged her appreciation.

Everyone flinched and looked out the car windows towards the sky when they heard and felt the rumble of a small group of military helicopters fly overhead. They were flying at a low attitude, heading towards the town, which made Shane firmly step harder on the gas pedal to hightail it down the freeway. Whatever was going down was happening now and he didn't want to stick around to find out what that could be.

"Yeah, don't you two worry," he said again, feeling as though he was fleeing from the gates of hell, as the pit of his stomach began to turn.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone! I'm feeling inspired to continue my RE zombie story due to the new season of The Walking Dead (can I get a woo-wooooo!) which has been a doozy so far! Also, thank you so much to those who took the time to review this story - I really appreciate it! Please note that the italic portion below is a snippet of Lisa's POV at the end of Chapter 2 but the rest of the story is written in third person.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Red Eye or The Walking Dead. I'm also not using a beta, so posting this chapter as-is. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: <strong>Touched By An Assassin<strong>

_The screams - the sounds of torturous screams are everywhere! And the blood - the retched smell of blood overpowers the air surrounding me…engulfing me in its aroma of death! Seeing the blood splattering, gushing and oozing red to the ground, and dripping from the mouths of the infected is surreal… so horribly surreal! __But it's not the screams, or the smells, or the sight of blood __that's paralyzing my body from fleeing the chaos around me. It's from seeing the most vivid blue eyes staring at me. I can't run, nor can I scream. All I can do is stare back, wide-eye at __**his **__blue eyes. _

_I see his mouth moving but I don't hear him..._

"_Hey Leese…need a ride?"_

_There's an inner faint ringing in my ears, with the sound of my heart pounding in its wake, leaving his words muffled and incomprehensible. Confused, I shake my head. He's clearly upset from my response and purse's his lips while glaring at me. Oh yes, it's him... I remember that look on his face…the same one he gave me back on the airplane when he discovered my secret. He's talking to me again and leans forward while resting his right hand on top of the car that's holding a pistol. I take a closer look at his lips, remembering their fullness and glance back at his eyes to see him staring at me gravely. He repeats himself and this time I hear his words loudly and comprehend their meaning clearly..._

"_If you want to live, then you need to come with me now Lisa!" _

* * *

><p><strong>Miami, Florida<strong>

Lisa shook her head, staring at Jackson in disbelief. The man was dead! How could he possibly be standing in front of her and looking very much alive? Surely she was dreaming! It all made sense now – she was having another one of her nightmares. _Wake-up! _She closed her eyes and opened them quickly to see him still standing before her.

"Who is he?" Cynthia asked in an anguish voice. She had fallen on the ground and was huddling her twisted ankle that was in excruciating pain. "Is that – "

"It can't be him…" Lisa responded, cutting her off while trying to help her up.

Both women turned in fear when they heard a loud voice scream to their side. A short stalky woman, with her mouth covered in blood, eyed the two as if she found her next meal. She wailed out another screech and darted at the two with her arms flailing wildly around her.

"Let's go!" Lisa screamed, yanking Cynthia to her feet.

Cynthia tried to run but fell to the ground, screaming in pain, as her ankle gave out on her again. Her screams didn't relent as she watched the woman descend on them quickly. Lisa desperately tried to lift her again but stopped when Cynthia's screams sounded more torturous than before.

"I can't move Lisa! Go – Run – SAVE YOURSELF!"

Lisa defensively held her arms up as the bloodied woman was ready to leap on them but jumped when she heard a single gunshot ring out. She watched the woman collapse to the ground with her body crumpling and twisting to her side. Frantically, she looked back at Jackson, who was pointing his pistol in their direction. He had taken the woman down with one shot and was now anxiously rushing over to them.

"Oh my God – more are coming!" Cynthia screamed. Both women turned to see a crazed mob of people headed their way that became attracted by the sound of the gun fire.

"You're wasting time!" Jackson shouted, swooping Cynthia in his arms. Lisa twirled around to him in a panic and both stared at each other knowing it was either move or die. He continued back towards the car and felt her close on his heels as she followed right behind him.

He opened the rear door and shove Cynthia in the back seat, who immediately laid on her side while moaning in pain. Suddenly, she sat up and began screaming and pointing behind the two and both turned to see that the stalky woman was back on her feet and limping towards them.

Lisa stumbled towards the passenger door which Jackson was already opening and pushing her inside the car. He jumped in right behind her and quickly locked the doors while just narrowly escaping the woman.

With their bodies crushed together on the passenger side, she instantly felt claustrophobic with her lungs constricting, as she gasped for breath. Both of them bumped against each other hard when the woman rammed her head against the window, which miraculously didn't shatter the glass. Lisa grabbed Jackson's arm when the woman's white glazed eyes stared right at her while clawing and gnawing at the glass to get inside.

"Shit!" He muttered in disgust as he watched the woman press her tongue against the window and smear a trail of blood and saliva all over the glass. Lifting his body slightly off Lisa's, he looked down to see her trembling hands clenching his arm, with her eyes wide and fixed out the window.

She dropped her jaw as if to scream but didn't make a sound when watching the crowd reach the car. She clenched his arm tighter, gasping out a whimper, by the sight of them thrashing and piling-up on top of the car.

Taking one of her trembling hands in his, Jackson grasped it tightly to get her attention. "Lisa, we have to get out of the city - so I need you to get it together."

She closed her eyes as tears flooded down her cheeks while feeling in complete despair. She hadn't cried at all until now and felt a numbing effect release from her body by doing so. Realizing the two were holding hands, she swallowed gently but did nothing to pull away from him. He raised her chin up so she would look at him but she continued to keep her eyes closed.

"We're going to get through this but we have to do it together." He squeezed her hand gently again and she finally looked at him. His heart quicken when she kept her gaze steady with his, as if they were finally on the same page. "You ready to do this?"

She nodded and breathed in a nervous breath while trying not to stare at the mangled faces pressed at the windows. He released her hand and quickly scooted to the driver's seat, strapping himself in and revving up the engine to the car.

"You're going to need your seat belt on," he warned, feeling the car shake harder due to the crowd going wild from hearing the engine. "You too Red," he shouted over his shoulder to Cynthia in the back seat, who didn't respond but was lying on her side while sobbing and covering her ears.

Hitting the gas pedal, he rammed his way forward, crushing anyone in his path to the ground. The car wheels bounced up and down rigorously and spun out for several feet but he was able to keep pushing forward. Looking at his rear view mirror, he could see bodies still clinging to the back of the car, which he sharply turned the steering wheel, knocking them off.

Lisa had both hands on the dashboard and held her breath as she watched him swerve past a pile-up of vehicles and drive on the sidewalk. "Watch out!" She screamed when a woman darted across their car and was yelling for help while fleeing from one of the infected. "Oh God – she needs our help!"

He looked at his side mirror to see the woman being knocked to the ground by her attacker. "It's too late for her Leese. In fact, we can't help any of these people. This is going to sound crazy but from what I've heard ...these things... these sick people out there aren't even alive... or at least they're not human anymore... like you and I."

She shook her head and swallowed hard. "It doesn't sound crazy...someone from the CDC said something similar back at the hotel. But how do you know this?"

"From very reliable sources who work for the same people as I do."

"So you're saying you know what this is? Is it some sort of chemical weapon? I thought you people were in the assassination business."

"No, I don't know what this is. And the people I occasionally work for, _the Company_, do provide other speciality jobs for their clients that I have nothing to do with or even have knowledge of. What you see out here...the Company knew about it before anyone else, making me suspicious that they're behind this atrocity. Their informants working for the CDC, who tipped us off, made one thing very clear…and that is to not get infected. If you get bit or scratch by one of those things out there, then you die and become one of those things out there – it's that contagious. So we don't want to get out of this car, unless necessary."

She closed her eyes at the monstrosity to how many people could become infected.

"So _your_ death, that was a lie?" She asked in a shaken voice.

There was a long pause between the two, which he wanted to say _obviously_ but held his tongue. "You really didn't buy that story, did you, Leese?" He looked at her somberly as if she should have known better. "If you're worried I came back here to hurt you – then don't be."

"So you just happen to be here for old-time sake?"

He sighed, hearing a sarcastic undertone to her question but thought it best he give her a partial answer…one he was still trying to figure out himself.

"I don't know Leese …maybe I just missed you." He stared at her briefly while giving her a small smile. "I know you're trying to wrap your head around why I'm here but I think its best we focus on one problem at a time…and that's saving our asses at the moment. We'll have plenty of time to talk about this later…I promise."

Hearing a hint of truth to his tone, she snapped her attention forward again, wondering if there was going to be a later.

"Hold on!" He shouted, seeing a park just ahead of them. He turned the vehicle sharply and jumped over the sidewalk, catching a short distance of air and thudding hard back on the road. He sped on the parks grassy field while jerking and maneuvering the vehicle to avoid anything in his way.

"Oh my God!" Lisa shouted frantically when a horrific realization came to light. "We're going the wrong way!"

"What?! This is the right way Leese - away from the sicko's back there!"

"But my Dad – we need to go back and help him!"

"There's no way we're going back through that - "

"Turn this car around or I go on my own!" She demanded, putting her hand on the door handle to jump out.

Jackson quickly stepped on the brakes, stopping the vehicle abruptly while looking at her as if she was insane.

"Have you noticed what's going on around here? You want to go back through that hell? And how does _Red_ feel about going back?"

Both turned to look at Cynthia who was lying unresponsive in the back seat. Lisa jumped up and leaned over her seat, shaking her body.

"Cynthia – Cynthia!" She screamed but saw no response from her. Taking a closer look at her, she could see her chest moving. "She's still breathing!"

"She's ok…she just fainted."

Turning around and knowing she couldn't leave her friend behind, she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please Jackson, we need to help my dad. He's alone...plus I know of another way to get to his house...away from the main streets. We don't' have to go back through the city - please."

Shaking his head, he reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone, handing it to her. "Call him – that's if you can get through. He could be on the run like us. If you can't get a hold of him, then we keep moving."

She nodded and began calling his number but both flinched in their seat when a woman jumped on the hood of the car and punched at the windshield. She was missing her top, revealing bites and scratches all over her chest and neck, and stopped to stare in the car with her eyes glazed white. She motioned her arm to punch the window again but Jackson quickly shifted the car in reverse and knocked her off the hood and on the ground. They watched her stand and lunge towards the car but he quickly sped forward again, side-clipping her when she tried to jump back on the vehicle.

Lisa breathed in a nervous breath while shaking her head but focused on dialing her father's number again as they continue racing across the park. To her frustration a public emergency recording came on the line. She tried his number again but the same recording came on. "I can't get through – SHIT! Please – we have to go back – I know he's home!"

Seeing the look of anguish on her face, he clenched his teeth in frustration, knowing what he was about to say and do. "How do we get to Dad's from here, _without_ having to back track in the city?" he finally asked, sounding anxious himself.

"Pass the end of the park – make a right ...it's all residential the back way. It'll take longer but it's away from the main streets." She looked at him with tears in her eyes, relieved that he'd help her father. "Thank you."

"Alright Leese," he sighed. "But you do know it's our funeral."

* * *

><p><strong>Backwoods of Georgia<strong>

Daryl Dixon rolled up the window to his truck while driving steadily up a lone dirt road. He was breathing in the roads dust that his brother Merle was kicking up with his motorcycle ahead of him and was wishing the SOB would slow down. Both had been driving for hours and had finally reached their destination, which was their Uncle Beau's remote cabin in Georgia's high country.

In spite of what both had recently been though in their home town, his brother looked relaxed and care free while driving ahead of him. He could tell by his body demeanor, that the man had a smug smile on his face, which was no doubt from being satisfied that he'd given the folks of his town a thrashing of a lifetime. One that Merle had been fantasizing on doing for a while since his reputation made him the least liked Dixon kinsfolk in the county.

Hours earlier, they had narrowly escaped the hordes of flesh eaters that took over their town, which many of them were the townsfolk themselves who became infected. Seeing Merle in action was like watching an old western film where the outlaw gunned his way out of town to make his escape. But in this show-down the outlaw made it out of alive, taking most of the town folks down in the process, and with no regrets. The man was in his element and it showed, since he escaped without a scratch on him. Anyone, who didn't remotely appear human and tried to attack him, met their demise by his rifle or colt revolver. For Merle, the infected were like target practice and easy pickings since they moved real _funny_, as he would say. For Daryl, every shot was one of hesitation and remorse, but in the end, he took down anyone infected who got in his way. Now they had little ammo left for the weapons and he was praying that his uncle's back-up stash was still hidden in the cabin.

He slowed and rolled down his window when seeing Merle sitting on the side of the road and waving him over. They finally reached a steel gate, with bob-wire fencing flanking each side, that bordered the surrounding land.

"Damn it – we forgot about the gate - it's locked - SHIT!" Merle shouted out, through the sound of his motorcycle engine.

Daryl looked at the thick chain around the gates latch, knowing it would be a son-a-bitch to break open. "Hold up!" he shouted back, knowing he packed his tool box. "I might have something that can break the lock!" He jumped out of his truck and walked to the back to look for something sharp.

"That's what I like about you little brother - always thinking!" He flashed him a cocky smile and turned the motor off to his motorcycle and reached in his jacket for a pack of cigarettes. He got off the bike and looked around for any signs of movement and seeing none, finally lit his cigarette. "How far do you think this shit's spread to?"

"Don't know - the news said people are infected everywhere."

"Mmmm-hmmm" Merle muttered, tasting the tobacco from the cigarette. "I'm going to need to find me another carton of these…"

Daryl looked at him for a moment, knowing his priorities were off. "What we need is shelter and some water."

"Relax - were almost at the cabin and the water tank up the hill should already be filled up. And if it's not, then we can always pump more from the creek. "

"That stagnate shit in the tank?"

"Beggars can't be chooser's."

Ignoring his brother, he continued moving boxes in the back of his truck to find what he needed.. "Here we go!" he said, holding up a hatchet while looking at the blade's edge.

"Well - go at it boy!" His brother ordered, while taking another puff from his cigarette. "Let's get the show on the road incase more of those fuckers appear. I don't want to be dragging your sorry ass around hells creation if they show up and we haven't gotten through."

"You just relax Big Brother and I'll work this out for the both of us," Daryl responded sarcastically while walking over to the gate.

"Wooo-hoooo! You're a spunky one, aren't you? But that's why I keep you around - you take care of business for the both of us!" He chuckled loudly.

Daryl shook his head and took a heavy swing at the lock on the chain. It didn't break, so he swung again and again, chopping at it hard. Finally after a good minute of fighting with the lock, it broke. He looked back at his brother with a smirk and opened the gate, which Merle was smiling back at him and nodding his head.

"You know I would have broken that lock in one swing, don't you Bro?" Merle said mockingly while still smiling. He watched Daryl walk pass him, without giving him a second glance. "Ah, come on – I'm just messing with you…, I would have broken it with at least two swings…three tops!" He let out another obnoxious laugh while slapping Daryl's back with his hand. "Well, let's not stick around here anymore. We're gonna fire-up the grill and heat us up a can of those pork and beans we brought. Nothing but gourmet tonight for you and me Brother!"

Daryl nodded his head and walked back to his truck, tossing the hatchet on the passenger side of the truck. He was hungry and hoping the gas tank had propane in it so they could cook a hot meal on the stove. He watched Merle fling his cigarette butte on the ground, and hop back on his bike, taking off ahead him down the road. Gritting his teeth, he walked to the cigarette and stepped on it, while feeling his patience growing thin with the man. It didn't take long for that to happen when it came to Merle.

He got back in his truck and drove just passed the gate and stepped out again but with the engine still running. He walked back to the gate, wrapping the chain around it several times, securing it in place but without the lock. He looked back down the road from where they came, knowing their hideout wouldn't be easy for anyone to find since it was a mile off the main road. Even though the place was only surrounded with bob-wire fencing, he finally felt safe.

_Honk! Honk! Honk!_

Hearing the sound of Merle's motorcycle horn blaring in the distance made him look up the road in a panic but he was nowhere in sight. Shit! He was going to alert all flesh eaters of their location and by night fall the two would probably be fighting off another swarm of those bastards. With new-found determination he got back in his truck and quickly made his way up the road. First thing he was going to do at the cabin was look for the back-up ammo. And if he didn't find it, then the cabin's kitchen knives would have to suffice for protection.

Seeing Merle waiting ahead of him and pumping his arm in the air like he was a champion in a boxing ring made the dread of being held up with him disseminate. Only one person in the world had his back and that was Merle, and when the shit hit the fan he wanted no one else by his side then his big brother. Even if he was an ass-hole.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>My mind is running amok on how this story can play out. My goal...to get Rick Grimes in the picture with Lisa...which Jackson won't like one bit (oh the drama!). That's just one idea but I guess we'll see. Anyhow, thanks for reading and if you can, please leave a review. :)


End file.
